metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Planet Impact
Planet Impact is a special technique introduced in Meteos Wars. Overview Planet Impacts are essentially special charged attacks that, upon activation, either affect you in a positive way, or affect your opponent in a negative way (or both!). The charge of these attacks is displayed as a yellow meter on the stage where the inhabitant of the selected planet is standing. When it is filled, the stage will begin to pulse, signifying that the Impact is ready to use. Though all planets in Meteos Wars have a Planet Impact, each one gets one of the four; Armageddon, Gambit, Tempest, and Sentinel, with each one having a separate effect, and unique uses. Each category describes the Impact, it's uses, a list of planets (alphabetically sorted) that utilize this Impact, and any interesting alterations planets make to the formula of the Impact, if any. Armageddon Armageddon is an offense-only Impact that, upon activation, drops a circular chunk of Armageddon Meteos; opaque, heavy orange Meteos, that cannot be ignited, on a random part of the opponent's field. This five column wide attack quickly grounds any stack it lands on, and is usually assigned to defense-oriented planets to help balance them out with offensive planets. Users * Anasaze * Dejeh * Florias * Forte * Gelyer * Grannest * Hotted * Limotube * Luna=Luna * Meteo * Wuud Tactics Armageddon is a very useful Impact, and can be deployed at any time for about equal effectiveness. However, a useful secondary trait of the Armageddon Meteos is that they not only weigh down stacks, but aren't worth anything when launched off the planet, making it well suited for stopping a screen-wide stack from leaving you opponent's screen and entering yours (though they, provided that they're prepared for you to launch it, will usually counter it by making another ignition directly after the Impact lands) Notable Effects * Meteo ** Strangely, unlike on other planets when the chunk of Armageddon Meteos lands on your screen in one huge clump, when Armageddon is used against Meteo, it comes in row-after row, making it surprisingly effective against it. * Hevendor and Gravitas ** On both planets, after a certain launch is made, with Hevendor's leaving instantly, and Gravitas' on the second ignition, the weight adding factor of the Armageddon Meteos is completely ineffective. Gambit Gambit is an Impact landing on both the defensive and offensive ends of the spectrum, showing as a green aura surrounding the planet. Upon activating, green waves will pass vertically upwards along the user's grid, and somewhat less Meteos will fall there, while somewhat more will fall on your opponent's screen. It's usually given to planets with mostly defensive capabilities to boost their effectiveness. Users * Arod * Brabbit * Dawndus * Freaze * Geolyte * Gigagush * Gravitas * Hanihula * Mekks * Starrii Tactics Gambit has an interesting secondary effect of increasing your attack power and decreasing your opponents, making it quite useful against a planet with high attacking power, such as Globin or Hotted. In addition, if you are to use a planet that can "shield", such as Brabbit, this can be used to create truly enormous attacks, making it scarily useful in the right hands. It can also be used as a last-second defensive trick, to absorb a portion of a huge attack's power before it gets to you. Notable Effects * Any ** Gambit can be used by another planet who has it to cancel the effect out before it does any damage, which can be useful if both players activate it at essentially the same time. Also, if you are under the effects of an offending Planet Impact, Gambit will wait to take effect until after the Impact finishes. * Arod ** The effects of Gambit seem to be magnified on Arod; average attacks sent can become game-finishing strikes, and large attacks received can be reduced to basically nothing. * Hanihula ** Hanihula has a very short activation period, coming in at about 2 to 3 seconds, making it only useful on the last ignition before you making the final ignition to get a screen-wide stack off the planet. * Brabbit ** As stated before, utilizing a "shield" and launching Meteos with this enabled can end very badly for your opponent, filling their screen in seconds. Sentinel Sentinel is an offense-oriented Impact given to a whole range of planets, with no specific theme of assignment visibly in mind. It drops random Meteos onto your opponent's grid (seeming to optimize ones your opponent doesn't actually have drop on their screen naturally), each one with the same amount of weight behind it as a single Burnt Meteo. With this, if your opponent sends these Meteos back to you, you won't actually receive them; they'll be replace by Meteos that naturally drop on the opposing planet. Users * Bavoom * Firim * Globin * Jeljel * Lastar * Lumious * Megadom * Ranbarumba * Vubble * Yooj Tactics Sentinel actually alters the properties of Burnt Meteos, making them so that they return to their normal forms as any ''Meteo type, rather than the natural ones, making it far more effective if your opponent has a lot of Burnt Meteos on their screen, to the point that, if they have enough Burnt Meteos, it can actually make it impossible to find a match to rescue a critical column from causing a planet nova. ''Notable Effects * Globin ** Being paired with Globin having the highest attacking power in the game, sending Sentinel right afterwards can quickly overwhelm your opponent with every matchable Meteo type known, if you can charge your Impact before your weakness sets in (more on said weakness is in the Globin article), and your timing is true. * Yooj ** Though not as ludicrous as Globin, it is much easier to find matches here, creating a similar, weaker effect. Tempest Tempest is a defense-oriented Planet Impact that sends lasers down your opponent's grid, one at a time. These lasers vaporize Meteos in columns, which can be used to slice a screen-wide attack to ribbons. This is usually given to planets who cannot take large attacks, especially in the case of Darthvega. Users * Boggob * Cavious * Darthvega * Hevendor * Layazero * Oleana * Suburbion * Thirnova * Wiral Tactics Aside from being able to stop a screen-wide launch from doing much damage, it also has a very interesting capability; it can be used on an opponent's full, or near full grid, to make it harder to recover, giving it an offensive output if timed properly, and can lay waste to your opponent's momentum and flow if used just right. However, be careful; this can backfire horribly and save your opponent from annihilation if it clears a full column! Notable Effects * Brabbit, Forte, and other planets that can "shield". ** This can turn a solid defense into a irreparable mess in seconds, This especially affects Brabbit, to the point where it's essentially the planet's Achille's heel. * Darthvega ** Darthvega can only have a full column for about a second. Using Tempest on them is a double-edged sword when they have a near-full screen, which is a great way to either defeat a CPU, to make the player on the other side thoroughly hate you (Not recommended if said player is sitting next to you), or delay their defeat (Which you don't want to do either). Trivia *Gambit is the only Planet Impact explained in the METEOS Book. Category:Gameplay Category:Meteos Wars